The Morning After
by flooj9235
Summary: Bastila had a little too much to drink last night, and she's feeling the after effects this morning. The only problem is that she can't remember what happened last night. Luckily, Kat's there to help. Femslash. Oneshot. FRevan/Bastila!


Wow, it's been forever... I'm sorry, guys! Tumblr's been distracting me (the link is on my profile if you're interested), and I'm getting things organized for college (hooray!). It's no excuse, I know. v.v

So, to make up for it, here's a new oneshot for you!

* * *

"Oh, Force," Bastila groaned, shielding her eyes from the interior lights of the ship. "What in the—why does my head hurt so much?"

"It could have something to do with the fact that you make an awful drunk," Kat replied, a smile evident in her voice.

"Whatever," Bastila muttered. "Can you turn off the lights?" She frowned as Kat dimmed the lights, just then comprehending what Kat had said. "What?" She tried to sit up, but the throbbing in her head quickly convinced her to lay back down.

Kat laughed softly, being careful to not be too loud. "Yeah, we had a little… Well, you're an awful drunk." She walked over and gently brushed her fingers across Bastila's forehead, easing the pain of her headache.

Bastila sighed, grateful and more than a little comforted, opening an eye to peer at Kat. "Thank you. Now, please tell me exactly what you mean by 'awful drunk'."

Kat grinned impishly, sitting cross-legged at the foot of Bastila's bed. "First tell me what you remember from last night."

Bastila stifled a groan at not being told what was going on right away, closing her eyes and thinking back to the previous evening. "We were… um… celebrating?"

Kat chuckled. "For the most part, yes. Canderous, Juhani and I had just gotten back from the Hrakert Rift station, and after we'd cleaned up, I found out it was Canderous' birthday. We all decided to go out to the cantina to celebrate." She smirked at Bastila. "Mission and I practically dragged you kicking and screaming, but all of us went."

Bastila hardly had the energy to bristle with indignation.

Kat grinned knowingly at Bastila's pitiful attempt at responding, continuing with the story. "I don't know how, but I guess either someone spiked your drink or you accidentally ordered something alcoholic, but you ended up a little, uh, tipsy. We all thought you were just playing at first, but once we realized you were borderline drunk, we all nearly busted a gut laughing. You were so… well, so cute." Kat looked down at the bedspread, the tips of her ears darkening a shade. She hoped Bastila didn't notice, pushing on through the story.

"A-anyway, by the time we'd all regained some composure, you'd had another drink or two. So then you were pretty much bombed…"

Bastila frowned as a hazy memory occurred to her. "I didn't… oh Force…" She buried her face in her pillow embarrassedly.

Kat laughed uncomfortably. "I guess you… uh, I guess you remember the lap dance you gave Canderous?"

"Shut up," Bastila muttered, blushing furiously.

"… Then I guess you don't want me to mention that you got up on the stage and were practically having sex with one of the Twi'lek dancers?"

Bastila stiffened with a jolt of sudden panic. "I don't suppose it was a male dancer?" she asked slowly.

Kat hesitated. "Uh… no, it wasn't."

Bastila couldn't have hidden her blush if she'd tried. She groaned, the sound blocking out Kat's next mumbled words. Bastila lifted her head and looked at Kat, raising an eyebrow in question.

Kat blushed and shook her head. "N-no, it was nothing. Never mind."

Bastila was about to press Kat for the answer, but something in Kat's expression made her appear sudden vulnerable, and Bastila backed off.

"Anyway, uh…" Kat seemed to struggle to find her place before continuing. "That Twi'lek had to leave the stage for a while to, um, compose herself, so then you called Mission up there. Don't worry," Kat added at the sudden alarm on Bastila's face. "Mission didn't even want to go, and Carth took her to a different room so you wouldn't try it again." Kat tugged at her collar uncomfortably. "Then you were calling for me to go up there, and Canderous started egging me on and… well…"

Bastila shifted to a more comfortable position and looked at Kat curiously. "… and what?" she asked after a moment's pause, half-expecting the worst.

"I joined you up there." Kat's cheeks were the color of a desert wraid.

Bastila moaned embarrassedly, imagining herself all over an disgusted Kat. "Oh Force, I'm so sorry! I didn't know what I was doing and I was drunk out of my mind and—"

"You kissed me," Kat mumbled, staring down at the bedspread intently.

Bastila fell silent immediately, gawking at Kat.

"Not like, just for show, either. I thought…" Kat trailed off, the snorted and shook her head. "Well, I thought there was… some feeling behind it. Whatever." Kat was oddly quiet for a moment. "I… uh, I hope you feel better soon." Avoiding Bastila's gaze, Kat got to her feet and straightened her tunic. She seemed to hesitate, then thought better of whatever she'd been about to do and shook her head. She lifted her gaze and looked at Bastila through sad eyes.

Bastila felt time screech to a halt as she looked into Kat's eyes. Memories came rushing back to her, filling her mind with images she'd thought she'd forgotten or that the Jedi Council had blocked. Bastila saw a younger version of herself sneaking out of the Enclave and down to a stream near a poorer village to watch the village girls swim and bathe. She saw a teenage version of herself hiding in a closet with a younger Belaya giggling and trying to stay quiet as they sneaked secret kisses. Then, strangely, her mind turned to the first time she'd met Revan, a girl that Bastila had immediately thought was the most beautiful girl she'd ever met. They had become fast friends, and were on the brink of starting a relationship when war broke out and Revan left. And then… then the Council had found out and blocked off all those memories to "protect" the girls and prevent anything from happening to Bastila.

Bastila felt like she could barely breathe due to the sudden influx of "forgotten" information, and staring up at Kat's heartbroken expression made it all worse. She realized the reason the Jedi Council had blocked those memories; she was attracted to girls. She had been for as long as she could remember.

Kat offered Bastila a half-hearted smile and turned to leave, her shoulders sagging as she turned away.

Bastila reached out and grasped Kat's wrist, twisting the woman around. In one quick motion, she tugged on the older woman's wrist, knocking Kat off balance.

Kat toppled onto the bed, falling on top of Bastila as a soft yelp of surprise escaped her lips. She started to move to get up, having landed awkwardly on top of the petite brunette.

Before Kat could stand and try to leave again, Bastila cupped her cheeks in her hands and kissed Kat desperately.

Kat froze, unresponsive as Bastila tried to convey her feelings through the kiss. She was still seemingly paralyzed when Bastila broke away to breathe a few moments later.

Bastila's eyes filled with tears of their own accord as she stared at Kat's blank face. "Stay," she whispered after a few unbearable seconds slipped by.

"Tell me..." Kat began, her voice shaking dangerously. "Tell me what that meant to you."

Bastila opened her mouth to respond, terrified that Kat would leave because she couldn't find the words to say. She stammered out a few sounds that were far from intelligible, her heart beating frantically.

"**Damn it**, Bastila!" Kat said, trembling all over. She closed her eyes for a moment, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. "Stop teasing me. Either tell me what you want, or just stop."

"You," Bastila choked out, surprised she'd even managed to form that word. She swallowed, drawing a breath to try and steady her nerves.

Kat's brow furrowed and after a flash of what looked like hopeful confusion, she scowled. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"L-look," Bastila began, forcing the words out, "I know... I know you're confused. So am I. Last night, that-it happened because I was drunk." She shot Kat a pleading glance as the older woman fought back tears. "The thing... I was... Force, this is hard. Kat, that was me! The real me! I just didn't know it!"

Kat rolled her eyes, angrily wiping tears off her cheeks. "Riiiight. So you're only gay when you drink. Wonderful."

"No! You're going to think I'm crazy, but just... Watch!" Bastila forced herself to bridge their bond and started sharing the memories she'd just recalled. Thankfully, she had the foresight to change Revan's face to that of another Jedi at the Enclave. Once she'd finished showing Kat her memories, Bastila sat back against her pillow, watching Kat's face.

The anger melted away from Kat's features and she looked at Bastila. "The council... blocked your memories?"

Bastila nodded slowly, trying to gauge Kat's reaction. Something in the back of her mind was screaming that the whole thing was rather ironic, seeing as Kat had had the same procedure performed on her.

Kat looked like she was full of questions as to why the council would block such a seemingly trivial thing, but she didn't voice them. Instead, she studied Bastila for a few long moments. "So... are you...?" she asked finally.

Bastila nodded again. "And yes, before you ask, I _do _have feelings for you."

Kat frowned once more, though this time she looked more confused than angry. "You do? How do I... Really?"

Bastila smiled weakly, reaching for Kat's hand. "Yes, really. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. You're so kind and caring; you try to help everyone you can, even if there's no hope for them. You're just... you're perfect."

Kat still looked confused, but the light blush that was rising her cheeks made Bastila grin.

The older woman looked down at their intertwined fingers for a moment, finally sighing and looking up at Bastila with a smile. She wiped the last of the tears off of her cheeks.

"Where do we go from here?" Bastila asked after a moment, suddenly feeling uncertain and awkward. She squeezed Kat's hand lightly, taking comfort from the way their hands fit together.

Kat shrugged. "I don't know. Wherever the Force leads us," she guessed, releasing Bastila's hand. Without saying anything else, she crawled up and paused just inches from Bastila's face. "I really want to kiss you again," she breathed.

Bastila smiled, grateful that she wasn't standing; she had a feeling her knees would have given out. "Then shut up and kiss me," she retorted, wrapping her arms around Kat's neck.

Kat obliged, leaning down and meeting Bastila's lips.

A few minutes later, Bastila wound her arms around Kat and rested her head against Kat's shoulder.

"How's your headache?" Kat asked softly, petting Bastila's hair.

"Gone." Bastila grinned and snuggled a little closer to the former Sith lord. "Thank you."

Kat pressed a kiss to the top of Bastila's head. "No problem, babe."

Bastila blushed at the pet name. "I should get drunk more often if this is how I'm rewarded."

Kat just laughed.


End file.
